1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ceiling fan, particularly to one whose blades are stable in structure, have integral beauty and can be assembled quickly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For quickly assembling a blade of a conventional ceiling fan on a blade frame, the blade frame has its disc body secured with three studs, and the blade is bored with three engage holes respectively corresponding to the three studs of the blade frame. An elastic stopper is to be fitted on the studs at the front end of the blade frame, having its rear end protruding upward and formed with a stop member. In assembling, firstly, the blade has its engage holes respectively engaged with an engage portion at the upper end of the studs of the blade frame, and then each elastic stop strip is fitted on each stud with its stop member stopping the front end of the blade. Thus, after assembled on the blade frame, the blade cannot be shifted horizontally any longer, able to quickly assemble the blade and prevent it from being disengaged from the blade frame.
Although the blade of the conventional ceiling fan can be quickly assembled on the blade frame by mutual engagement of the engage holes of the blade and the studs of the blade frame, the structure of their engagement is unstable and the blade cannot be secured on the blade frame with stability. Under the circumstances, when the ceiling fan is driven to rotate, the blades are likely to be loosened and cause swing to disable the ceiling fan to rotate smoothly and stably. In addition, after the blade and the blade frame are assembled together, the elastic stop strip is positioned at the outside of the front end of the blade visibly exposed out, thus spoiling integral beauty of the blade of the ceiling fan.